


Added Treat

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Spending so much time out in the wild meant that porridge became very repetitive after a while.





	Added Treat

Spending so much time out in the wild meant that porridge became very repetitive after a while. Saria would try to counteract this by sprinkling some raisins into it. So the raisins would last longer, Saria only sprinkled them into Jenassa’s bowl. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered. Saria wasn’t sure if Jenassa liked raisins and she never noticed. But she did.

 

It felt good to be back as the bartender served them some hot soup. Saria smiled at Jenassa.

“Happy to be back?”

“I’ll miss the raisins you mix into the porridge.” Jenassa replied, “With them, it’s just sludge.”


End file.
